The present disclosure relates to a lubrication system for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cap for a tank thereof.
Aircraft gas turbine engines include a lubrication system to supply oil to various components. An oil tank is often mounted to an engine case within a nacelle. The oil tank typically includes a scupper and drain line to provide an efficient “fill to spill” maintenance operation.
Under certain conditions, a small delta pressure may exist across the drain line with respect to within the nacelle such that residual oil in the drain line may be purged back into the nacelle compartment as an oil mist. This may increase subsequent engine maintenance requirements and in some instances may potentially limn an undesirable combustion source.